


Wedding Fever Daydreams

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daydreaming, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Yearning, only one character technically?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Roxy and Calliope's wedding, Jake starts thinking about going that next step closer with his own boyfriend before going out to dinner with him.





	Wedding Fever Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I cried while writing this. This is what they deserve. Fuck you Andrew Hussie this fic is officially canon.

Jake sighed, skipping through all the pictures on his phone that he’d taken or gotten sent to him from Roxy and Callie’s wedding. They both looked absolutely gorgeous, Calliope wearing a flowing white gown and Roxy wearing a suit from the waist up with a black flowing skirt. He should have just felt nothing but absolute joy for them, and he supposed he did technically keep true to doing so, but it made him think about his own life.

Dirk and him had been on and off a lot in their younger years, but for the past three and a half things had been going steady. Even about six months ago, Dirk had finally worked up his nerves enough to ask Jake to move in, and Jake had very joyfully accepted. Taking things further with him always gave Jake such a rush, and at this point he was a thousand percent sure that Dirk was the man he loved, he was the man Dirk loved, and that if they got a happily ever after somehow it would either be with no body or it would be with each other. 

Though if it were nobody, it wouldn’t be a very happy ending at all in Jake’s opinion. He hoped Dirk felt the same. But, come to think of it, maybe this was his happy ending. He just so badly wanted to make it official. In his mind, he thought he was absolutely silly, but in the real world, he’d realized he’d been skimming through pictures of tuxedo’s on google for about twenty minutes.   
Jake absolutely wanted to marry the love of his life, and he had wanted to for a long time now. He’d just never admit it to himself, Dirk didn’t seem like the type to want to get hitched! He wondered if he came across as the type either, but his perception of himself in others eyes was always something that alluded him. 

Jake finally thought about marriage with him, and he was being painfully honest with himself, so much so that it made his heart ache. He wanted to take his last name if it would be something Dirk wanted, or they could hyphenate it. He wanted to wear a dashing suit and bowtie, he knew he just had to look like the dapper fellow he was, maybe he’d even wear pants for the special occasion. Maybe he could convince Dirk to leave his glasses off for the day, so he could see the look in his eyes when they said their vows. 

He knew Dirk would look absolutely handsome, he always did. He was the most charming fellow Jake knew. His eyes were breathtakingly gorgeous, and they seemed like something reserved just for intimate moments. But maybe this would be the one time they shared it. Or maybe it could be a private ceremony, and they could have a huge party with their friends later? Oh, decisions were hard, because private and with friends both seemed like such great options! 

He sighed, a little sadly to himself. He was absolutely lost in his daydream, it had consumed him so much that he hadn’t realized how gosh darn late it was! He was supposed to meet Dirk at a restaurant a while ago and he’d been dressed for ages, hadn’t he?

He quickly texted him, ran a comb through his hair, and made his way down to the fancy restaurant Dirk had insisted they go to for their anniversary. Thank God he didn’t live too far from it, because he was there in just a few minutes. 

He was still thinking about his daydream all the way through dinner, but little did he know that by the end of the night, he would be doing more than just daydreaming about their wedding.


End file.
